familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Tiruchirappalli district
| subdivision_type1 = State | subdivision_name1 = Tamil Nadu | subdivision_type2 = Metro | subdivision_name2 = | subdivision_type3 = Municipal Corporations | subdivision_name3 = Tiruchirapalli | subdivision_type4 = Municipalities | subdivision_name4 = | subdivision_type5 = Town Panchayats | subdivision_name5 = | established_title = | established_date = | founder = | named_for = | parts_type = Talukas | parts = Lalgudi, Manachanallur, Manapparai, Musiri, Srirangam, Thiruverumpur, Thottiyam, Thuraiyur, Tiruchirapalli. | seat_type = Capital | seat = | seat_type = Headquarters | seat = Tiruchirapalli | government_type = | governing_body = | leader_title1 = Collector | leader_name1 = Jayashree Muralidharan, IAS | unit_pref = Metric | area_footnotes = | area_rank = | area_total_km2 = | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = | population_total = | population_as_of = 2011 | population_rank = | population_density_km2 = auto | population_demonym = | population_footnotes = | demographics_type1 = Languages | demographics1_title1 = Official | demographics1_info1 = Tamil | timezone1 = IST | utc_offset1 = +5:30 | postal_code_type = PIN | postal_code = 620xxx | area_code_type = Telephone code | area_code = 0431 | iso_code = ISO 3166-2:IN | registration_plate = TN-45/54www.tn.gov.in | blank1_name_sec1 = IUCN category | blank1_info_sec1 = | blank2_name_sec1 = Central location: | blank2_info_sec1 = | website = | footnotes = }} Tiruchirapalli District is located along the Kaveri River in Tamil Nadu, India. The main town in Tiruchirapalli District is the city of Tiruchirapalli, also known as Trichy. During the British Raj, Tiruchirapalli was known as Trichinopoly, and was a district of the Madras Presidency; it was renamed upon India's declaration of independence in 1947. Geography Tiruchirapalli district lies at the heart of Tamil Nadu. The district has an area of 4,404 square kilometers. It is bounded in the north by Salem district, in the northwest by Namakkal district, in the northeast by Perambalur district and Ariyalur district, in the east by Thanjavur District, in the southeast by Pudukkottai district, in the south by Madurai district and Sivagangai district, in the southwest by Dindigul district and, in the west by Karur district. Kaveri river flows through the length of the district and is the principal source of irrigation and water supply. Demographics |titlebar=#ddd |left1=Religion |right1=Percent |float=right |bars= }} According to the 2011 census Tiruchirapalli district has a population of 2,713,858, roughly equal to the nation of Kuwait or the US state of Nevada. This gives it a ranking of 146th in India (out of a total of 640). The district has a population density of . Its population growth rate over the decade 2001-2011 was 12.22%. Tiruchirappalli has a sex ratio of 1013 females for every 1000 males, and a literacy rate of 83.56%. According to the 2011 provisional population results, the district has a population of 2,713,858. The density is 602 persons per km2. The district has a literacy of 83.6%, higher than the state's average.2011 provisional population totals Tamil is the principal language spoken and Tamils are the predominant linguistic group in the district. Considerable amount of Sri Lankan Tamils are also found in certain pockets of Tiruchirapalli. Hindus formed the majority of the population at 84.39% of the population followed by Christians at 9.02%, Muslims at 6.46% and others at 0.12%.http://www.census.tn.nic.in/religion.aspx Taluks Tiruchirapalli District consists of 9 Taluks: *Manapparai *Srirangam *Tiruchirapalli *Tiruverumbur *Lalgudi *Manachanallur *Thuraiyur *Musiri *Thottiyam Urban centres Temple at Tiruchirapalli]] Tiruchirapalli District consists of the following urban centres: *Trichy city *Manapparai town *Thuraiyur town *Thuvakudi town *Lalgudi town panchayat *Manachanallur town panchayat *Musiri town panchayat *Thottiyam town panchayat *Kolli Hills (Kollimalai) tourist town *Uppiliapuram Town panchayat Major industries *Bharath Heavy Electronics Limited BHEL *Boiler Manufacturing Industries *Cement Factories *Light and heavy engineering *Leather Tanneries (E. I. Leather) *Food processing Industries *Sugar Mills *(Traditional) Cigar Making (village) Industries. *Hosiery and garments (to a small extent) *IT/BPO Natural resources and water bodies in Tiruchirapalli district]] *River Cauvery *River Kollidam Tourism Places to visit in Tiruchirappalli District. * Mukkombu * Srirangam Ranganathaswamy Temple * Thiruvanai koil Shiva temple * Vayalur Murugan Temple * Kulumandi Amman Temple,Puthur-Sholanganallur * Samayapuram Mariamman Temple * Vekkaliamman Temple, Woriyur * Rock Fort and Uchipillaiyar Temple * Kallanai * Tolgate Utthamar Koil Temple * Tirupattur Bramha Temple * Puliancholai * Pachai malai * Kolli malai Animal husbandry The district has a large cattle and poultry population. Major crops The rivers Cauvery and Kollidam start branching out to form the Cauvery delta irrigating vast tracts of land in the district. *Rice (vast tracts) *Sugarcane (vast tracts) *Banana/plantain *Coconut *Cotton (small tracts) *betel *Corn *groundnut References External links *Srirangam *Tiruchirapalli District Category:Tiruchirappalli district Category:Districts of Tamil Nadu